


Konosetsu: My White Knight

by Attalander



Category: Mahou Sensei Negima!
Genre: Albinism, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Grown-up Characters, My first lesbian smut, No Spoilers, Post-Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attalander/pseuds/Attalander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after the events of the series, 19-year-old Konoka and Setsuna are living happily together. Of course, the path of true love never did run smooth, and an unexpected revelation sends Setsuna back into self-doubt and body image issues. Konoka, of course, doesn't see the problem, and wants to nip the whole thing in the bud.</p><p>In the end? Sexy pep talks are the best pep talks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Konosetsu: My White Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first lesbian fic (If you don't count the threesome in Aegiri Somnia), my first Konosetsu fic and one of the first times writing fanfic about a manga. 
> 
> This is unbetaed, with the first half written and posted in kinda a rush. Hope you still like it!

**2008, Kokona & Setsuna’s Apartment**

**Mahora Univerity District**

**Tokyo, Japan**

Kokona Konoe hummed in satisfaction as she put the finishing touches on her homework, then closed her anatomy textbook with a satisfying clap. Sighing in relief, she stretched her arms over her head, looking around the cozy little off-campus apartment she shared with her beloved Setsuna-chan.

Five years. Five years after all those crazy events, the battles and the magic and the return of Setsuna to Konoka’s life, things had returned to a sort of pattern.

Konoka was happily enrolled at Mahora University Medical School, splitting her time between traditional studies and the arts of magical healing. She was also trying to improve her skill at combat magic, although she didn’t have the same innate talent for slinging magic arrows as  she had for setting broken bones. Still, Konoka wanted to be able to do her part and protect Setsuna if any of their old enemies showed up… like a certain bespectacled swordswoman who loved to make herself an annoyance…

“I’m home!”

“Secchan!”  Kokona cried, turning with a bright smile. 

Sure enough, Setsuna was there, toeing off her shoes and putting down the bag containing her kendo gear. The half-demon girl had already showered and changed back into a blouse and a modest skirt, and Kokona frowned a little. She loved it when she could just peel Setsuna out of her kendo-instructor’s uniform and pull the other young woman into the bathroom, making use of the shower/bath that was big enough for two. 

Sadly, Setsuna was always so _proper._ Even after five years as Pactio partners (four as a permanent partnership, three as lovers) she was still so concerned about their differences in birth and social standing, not to mention unwilling to walk home from the dojo covered in sweat from long hours of teaching. It was as if Setsuna still couldn’t grasp the fact that Konoka _loved_ her, would _always_ love her, no matter if she was perfectly put together or completely taken apart. Setsuna was Setsuna, no matter what she wore or said or how she did her hair (although, that didn’t prevent Konoka from dressing Setsuna up in cute and sexy things… and then undressing her. She was only human, after all).

Setsuna kissed Konoka a quick hello, then went to stow her _shinai_ and put her _keikogi_ in the laundry basket. Konoka watched her with fond eyes, loving the way her partner’s cheeks flushed and eyes sparkled after a day of exercise. The way her lithe body moved and flowed with a fighter’s grace, lean muscles and feminine curves blending together without contrast or confusion. The woman and the warrior were perfectly melded in Konoka’s eyes, in Konoka’s lover, in Konoka’s heart and soul. There could be no-one more lovely than Setsuna, and she would convince the other girl of that if it took a hundred years and ten thousand kisses.

Speaking of kisses, that first welcome kiss had been too short. Konoka rectified it now, pulling Setsuna close and tasting her soft lips. Setsuna sighed into the kiss, eyelashes fluttering against Konoka’s cheek and hands stroking lovingly through Konoka’s long, raven-black hair. This was where they belonged, working and studying and then coming home to each other’s arms. 

“So…” Konoka smiled as she broke the kiss, “How was work, Setsuna-sensei?”

“Good.” Setsuna pecked her lover’s lips. “Yuu-kun almost disarmed me today.”

Konoka raised an eyebrow. “Almost?”

“Well,” Setsuna blushed and shook her head a little. “He got closer than he ever has, which is saying a lot. You remember the demonstration last month. 

Konoka did, at that. The boy had seemed to be all thumbs and elbows and two left feet, but if anyone could inspire improvement it was Setsuna. 

Or maybe Konoka was just biased. 

She smiled as Setsuna tossed out a few more tidbits about her day, responding with comments and jokes. They both moved around the small, cosy apartment as they spoke, almost unwilling to rest after their busy days. Finally, the subject of Setsuna’s day ran out, and she turned to Konoka with twinkling brown eyes.

“And how was your day, Konoka- _sensei_?” Setsuna asked, her tone slightly mischievous.

Konoka responded with an overdramatic pout that set Setsuna giggling. “Don’t ‘sensei’ me, I’m not a doctor yet!”  

She hit Setsuna lightly on the bottom, just to watch her lover blush and squeak. Even after all these years, it was still adorable.

“Kono-chan!” Setsuna gasped, and Konoka smiled back, completely unrepentant.

“In any case, my day was good. The teaching hospital was mostly quiet, and our dehydration patient got released with no harm done.”

Setsuna tilted her head, considering. “You mean the one you told me about yesterday? That kappa* tourist?” 

Konoka nodded. “Yeah. And I’ve been thinking about him… After Negi-kun put Mahora on the map for magic-world tourists, we’ve been having more stuff like this. I understand that spirits and demons have to pass as human around here… but those illusions can prove fatal, if they hide medical requirements from the doctors and healers.” 

“That makes sense,” Setsuna said, thoughtfully. “I never thought of it like that. The Tengu don’t really have those kinds of issues.”

“True. Wings are less high-maintenance than gills…” Konoka looked at her half-demon lover, smirking a little. “Except when you molt.”  

“You’re such a _tease_ , Kono-chan.” Setsuna made a face, but she knew it was a joke. Setsuna molted every summer, and each year Konoka had made a point of collecting every single downy-white feather, even the ones that wound up under the bed or wedged behind the nightstand. Now they sat in a vase beside the bed,  arranged like a fluffy white bouquet. When Setsuna was out late training or running errands, Konoka would comfort herself in that familiar scent.

“Sorry, Secchan,” Konoka walked up behind her lover and wrapped her arms around her. She pressed a soft kiss to the back of Setsuna’s neck, inhaling the scent of soap and soft feathers, resting her nose in the black hair.

“It’s OK,” Setsuna said softly, and Konoka could hear the indulgent smile in her voice. “You only ever tease the people you care about.”

“True,” Konoka kissed Setsuna’s shoulder, then learned down and propped her chin there. “Actually, Secchan, I had an idea. I think I found a spell that can reveal a creature’s true form, one gentle enough for medical use.” 

“But you need a test subject, right?” Setsuna was sharp, and Konoka gave her a little extra squeeze. 

“Yes. I checked it out carefully, it should just bring your wings out.

Setsuna nodded and turned her head, pressing a kiss to Konoka’s temple. “You know I’ll do anything for you.” She said into Konoka’s hair.

A minute or two of preparation later, Setsuna stood in the middle of the small living/dining room, waiting patiently as Konoka reviewed her notes. When Konoka finished, the swords-woman nodded her agreement and waited.

Konoka took a deep breath, clearing her mind. She focused on the result she wanted, clearing away illusions and revealing the true form, and chanted “Ars mahou me magica, _Detegere!”_

Instantly, motes of bright white light whirled up around Setsuna, making her skirt and hair flutter in a magical wind. Konoka felt the familiar warmth of magic flare up inside her, heart dancing with the swirling sparks of power. 

And then it stopped. 

Konoka blinked in surprise. Setsuna’s wings were there, huge and white and glorious, as always… but that was not the only change. 

Setsuna’s black hair had turned pure white, the same color as her wings. Even her eyelashes and eyebrows had turned the color of fresh snow, and her eyes had paled from dark brown to an almost translucent blue. Her skin, always so pale already, seemed almost to glow with the reflected whiteness of her hair.

For a long moment, Konoka could do nothing but stare at Setsuna. This beautiful angel was her best friend, her lover, her partner, her fiancee… she was the luckiest woman in the world. No, both worlds! 

“Kono-chan?” Setsuna asked, looking concerned at Konoe’s long silence. With a warrior’s eye, she glanced around the room for danger… and her eyes landed on a mirror. Her pale face went paler, then turned beet red. 

“Secchan–“ Konoka began, but it was too late. Setsuna had turned and bolted into the bedroom, slamming the connecting door shut with enough force to shake the whole apartment.

—S—

Setsuna shook like a leaf as she held the door closed, trying not to cry. After all these years, for her Lady Konoka to see Setsuna like this… it was too horrible.  

After all these years, it was suddenly over.

Ever since the Tengu Crow-tribe had cast her out for her unlucky albinism, Setsuna had been meticulous about keeping her appearance normal.  She dyed her hair and eyebrows, wore mascara and contacts even while sleeping… she’d even started dyeing her pubic hair, what with all of the spontaneous nudity that happened on Mahora Campus. She had kept her wings hidden for years, ashamed by both her half-demon heritage and their color… and somehow, Konoka had managed not to be disgusted by them when she found out. 

But now? There was no way that Konoka would accept this. Years of friendship, of love, of trust and protecting Konoka, all for nothing. Because Setsuna had been too foolish to realize that Konoe’s incredible powers would over clock the spell, and too weak to turn her Ojō-sama down.

 _“Secchan!”_ Konoka’s voice came through the door. 

Sestuna blinked. How long had Konoka been shouting? 

“Secchan! Sakurazaki Setsuna, open this door!” Konoka pounded on the door. Her fists were the fists of an untrained human, no match to Setsuna’s strength and Ki, but every blow against the wood shuddered through into Setsuna’s heart.

“Please, O-ojō-sama.” Setsuna tried not to let her voice shake too much, but it was a lost cause. “Please, go away.” 

The pounding stopped.

Setsuna had not been expecting that, somehow. She could hear Konoka’s soft footfalls, turned heavy with emotion, retreating off somewhere. 

Like a puppet with her strings cut, Setsuna sank to the floor, unable to support herself. Without even realizing it, the warrior maiden began to cry.

It was over, it was really all over. Konoka would dissolve their Pactio and then–

“Secchan!” Konoka cried, but not from outside the door.

With a start, Setsuna looked up, to see a worried-looking Konoka sail in through the window, sitting sidesaddle on her Mage’s staff. Her long, black hair swirled in the breeze from the open window, and Setsuna was sure she had never seen Konoka look more beautiful. 

“Secchan, please, don’t cry!” Konoka dismounted in a hurry and rushed over to Setsuna, her lovely face twisted by anxiety. 

Setsuna was mortified. First her hair and eyes, and now she was letting Konoka see her cry? It was too much, Setsuna put her head in her hands and wrapped her wings in around her body. The wall of white feathers blocked Kokona’s view and shook in time with Setsuna’s wracking sobs.

With a sigh, Konoka put her hand on Setsuna’s wing, stroking the feathers with gentle fingers.

“It’s all right, Secchan.” She whispered, soothingly, pressing a soft kiss to the feathers. 

Konoka, beautiful, gentle Konoka… she kept whispering kind words, stroking and kissing as Setsuna’s sobs turned to quiet little gasps. After long minutes, Setsuna dared to part her feathery cocoon and look up into Konoka’s warm brown eyes.

 “There you are,” Said Konoka, leaning down to kiss Setsuna’s hair. With gentle hands she cupped Setsuna’s face, laying another soft kiss to Setsuna’s forehead, her tearstained cheeks, her trembling lips. 

Unconsciously, Setsuna spread her wings farther apart. Konoka took advantage of the opening, moving in to wrap her arms around her beloved.

And Setsuna… Setsuna was not supposed to need comfort! She was a warrior, a master swords woman, Konoka’s fearsome guardian. And Konoka, the noble Magistra Magi, a great lady with blood ties to the Imperial Family… Honestly, most of the time, Setsuna barely felt worthy of being her protector, let alone partner and lover. And now, to have Konoka going through so much trouble…

Setsuna tried to pull away, to master herself. “Ojō-sama, I’m– I’m so sorry, you shouldn’t have to see me like this–“

“Like what?” Konoka smiled.

“All hideous and– _eep!_ “ Setsuna let out a very un-warrior-like squeak as Konoka tweaked her nose.

“Secchan, you’re _gorgeous!”_ Konoka said. Setsuna shook her head, and Konoka leaned back, crossing her arms. “Secchan! Either I’m your Ojō-sama and you should listen to me, or I’m your girlfriend and equal Kono-chan, who will love you no matter what.”

Setsuna could feel something fluttery in her chest that had nothing to do with wings or magic. Konoka leaned in again, and this time Setsuna moved to meet her. This kiss was firmer, more certain, and when Konoka licked Setsuna’s lips they opened with a gasp. 

 They kissed for a long time, Konoka’s tongue sliding against Setsuna’s, coaxing it out as they both moaned a little. Setsuna’s arms tightened around Konoka’s back, trembling again but for a very different reason.

Konoka slid her hand up Setsuna’s side, sliding under her shirt and cupping one firm breast. Setsuna bucked and whimpered, throwing back her head to expose her pale throat.

 Konoka took this as an invitation, leaning in to lick and suck at Setsuna’s neck. With quick and practiced fingers, Konoka unbuttoned Setsuna’s blouse.

 “So beautiful…” Konoka murmured, looking at Setsuna with half-hooded eyes. “You’re so beautiful like this, Secchan.”

Setsuna blushed at Konoe’s forwardness, a habit she just couldn’t seem to shake. “Y-you always say that, Kono-chan.”

 Konoka kissed her again, smiling against her lips. “That’s because it’s always true.”

 Setsuna blushed even redder, a striking contrast to her snow-white hair and wings. Konoka kissed her on the nose.

 “Feeling better?” Konoe asked, smiling impishly.

 Setsuna nodded, smiling a little herself. She had absolutely no idea how to deal with Konoe sometimes… but the other girl always seemed to know how to lift her spirits. It was as though her healing magic came out in everything she did, making everyone’s lives better from her mere presence.

 Of course, it was more than Konoe’s presence effecting Setsuna at the moment. The swordswoman groaned deep in her throat as Konoka’s fingers slipped beneath her bra, working the skin of her breast.

 “Bed?” Konoka asked, but it should not have been a question. After all, Setsuna could never deny her anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **Kappa** , a water spirit/demon from Japanese mythology. Kappas have many powers, but one major weakness: The top of a Kappa's head has a bowl-shaped depression full of water. If the water spills out, the Kappa loses its powers, and eventually its life. Given that hospital treatments for severe dehydration involve lying down... this could have been very bad. Kappa could be good or wicked and would sometimes try to drown people, but they could be escaped if you tricked them into bowing.
> 
> Oh, and if you're wondering about **Tengu** , it's the kind of demon Setsuna's demon-half is (Specifically Karasu-Tengu or Crow-Tengu), even though they never use the word "Tengu" outright. In English it's usually translated to Crow-Tribe or Bird-Tribe, but I find that a little awkward in some places, so I use the terms interchangeably. Tengu are known for their skilled swordsmanship, and (like many Japanese Yokai) have been portrayed as both kind and wicked, training master samurai in some stories and kidnapping children in others.
> 
> *the more you know!*

**Author's Note:**

> In the Manga, Evangeline asks whether Setsuna wears contacts and dyes her hair, since she has white wings. I decided to go with that in this story's canon.


End file.
